1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the processing and storage of display data for independently scrollable subregions of a webpage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web browser and similar applications are used to present documents, such as webpages and other HTML files, to a user via a display interface. A webpage may be larger than a viewable area of the display interface of a computing device, particularly where the computing device is provided with a small screen, as in the case of a handheld or mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet computer. To improve user experience and responsiveness of the device, only those portions of the webpage may be rendered for display onscreen. When additional portions of the webpage are requested for display, those additional portions are subsequently rendered, which may require a complete refresh and redrawing of the screen.
However, webpages may also include one or more areas that are independently scrollable with respect to other areas of the webpage. These scrollable areas also contain content that is not immediately visible when the webpage is initially rendered for display. In response to a command invoked by user input such as a scroll or zoom out command, the application may need to update the display to reveal additional content in the scrollable area.